Nuit froide
by Siana.E
Summary: c'était une nuit froide...OS vague yaoi


_Hey!_

_Me voila de retour avec un nouvel OS écrit en pleine nuit parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et que j'avais froid. Ce n'est donc pas du grand art, ça n'a même pas vraiment de trame de fond et c'est un peu guimauve..._

_les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla..._

_enjoy! =)_

_..._

**Nuit froide**

C'était une nuit froide. Assis sur le bord de son lit, Fye fixait le plancher, ses doigts serrant férocement le couvre lit. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne réagit que lorsque la lumière agressive de l'ampoule chassa les ombres, regagnant en une fraction de seconde son masque joyeux. Mais c'était trop tard. Kurogane avait vu. Le magicien leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança son plus beau sourire, espérant sans trop y croire que le ninja ne relèverait pas. Raté.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Avançant dans la pièce, Kurogane referma la porte et se débarrassa du livre qu'il avait en main en le jetant sur son lit. Son regard rubis n'avait pas une seule seconde quitté le visage du mage.

-Rien, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Ses doigts lâchèrent la couverture et s'entrecroisèrent sur ses genoux. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Ou peut-être bien que si, il avait envie d'en parler. Parler des morts de Valéria, parler du décès de son frère, de sa mort qu'il avait vue droit dans les yeux, de la folie d'Ashura et du massacre qu'il avait perpétré. Il y avait aussi sa malédiction. Comme si le bagage de son passé n'était pas encore assez lourd !

Mais en face de lui, il n'y avait que ces yeux d'un rouge perturbant. Un rouge dans lequel pour une fois, il aimait être plongé.

Il le savait. Il le savait que si un seul mot sortait de sa bouche à cet instant, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Tout ça parce qu'en face de lui Kurogane ne dirait rien, resterait droit et indéchiffrable dans son attitude rassurante de celui que rien ne peut ébranler. Et ses yeux rubis fixés sur lui seraient comme une prison, il ne pourrait s'en détacher et le flot de ses paroles ne se tarirait que lorsqu'il saurait tout. Absolument tout. Et cela Fye ne pouvais le concevoir. Il refusait d'être faible devant lui, de lui dévoiler à quel point il était désespéré.

Oh, il savait bien que le ninja n'était pas dupe de ses sourires, de ses mimiques sur jouées, mais il espérait tout de même avoir gardé la majorité de son gouffre émotionnel caché à son regard. Juste pour croire qu'un jour Kurogane le regarderait différemment.

-Tu trembles, t'es sur que ça va ?

A travers l'apparente neutralité du ninja, Fye crut percevoir l'éclat d'une véritable inquiétude et cela l'agaça.

-Oui bien sûr.

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos, affectant de remettre en place les draps de son lit.

- J'ai juste un peu froid, ajouta t'il d'une voix lasse.

Froid ? Bien sûr qu'il avait froid. Il était même gelé de l'intérieur depuis des années !Alors non ça n'allait pas parce que son passé était son secret, sa face obscure et que si Kurogane continuait à le fixer avec ses yeux trop rouges il craquerait. Il lui raconterait tout, la souffrance du rejet, la conviction d'être une erreur de la nature, le froid mordant, les longues journées allongé contre des cadavres, l'espoir , le désespoir, l'amour, la détresse et la trahison de ceux qu'on aime.

Mais il ne devait pas savoir. Jamais.

-Pars Kurogane, éloigne-toi, fuis mais ne reste pas planté ici, en face de moi. Pas tant que je porterais malheur. Pas tant que ta présence à mes côtés te soit préjudiciable.

Ses mains lâchèrent le tissus brodé et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Il ferma les yeux, retenant sa respiration, incapable de croire que ces mots soient sortis de sa bouche. Il sentait dans son dos le regard du ninja et fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi.

-Baka !

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Fye sentit la main de Kurogane sur son bras, le tournant vers lui et il se retrouva entouré des bras du ninja. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et il frissonna. Il y avait dans l'air une atmosphère étrange, un peu comme si tous les sons avait été étouffés.

Il sentait avec une acuité surréaliste la chaleur émanant de Kurogane, de sa main posé dans son dos et de celle glissée dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur et il prit conscience de la larme qui s'était échappée de son œil.

La main dans son dos glissa plus bas, provoquant une vague électrique dans son corps, et ses doigts se posèrent doucement sur le torse de Kurogane. Au travers du tissus il pouvait sentir son cœur, régulier, apaisant et il ferma les yeux.

Sa tête se nicha dans le creux de l'épaule du ninja sans qu'il en prenne conscience, comme si cela avait toujours été sa place. Son parfum l'assaillit, emplit l'air et acheva de le déconnecter de la réalité.

Ils étaient loin les morts de Valéria, Ashura et sa malédiction. Dans le petit monde que formait Kurogane dans son étreinte, il n'existait plus de malheurs, seulement cette douce chaleur réconfortante qu'il avait tant espéré.

Il leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard fut happé par une marrée rouge d'une intensité sans précédant. Il sentit son cœur tressauter et ses doigts se mettre à trembler. Devant lui, Kurogane fit glisser sa main de sa chevelure à sa joue, effaçant les dernières traces de la larme solitaire.

Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés, incapable de se détourner, de se fermer happés par une force inconnue qui tenaillait leur cœur et leur entrailles.

La main glissa encore, le long du cou pâle du magicien et s'y arrêta, hésitante.

Et les yeux rivés dans l'océan rouge, Fye ne vit pas arriver le baiser. Le contact contre ses lèvres était léger, étrange mais bizarrement intense. Il en oublia de respirer et l'étau enserrant son cœur se resserra un peu plus.

Contre ses doigts tremblant, les battements s'étaient fait plus désordonnés, plus rapide. Il ferma les yeux, son autre main cherchant le contact du visage de Kurogane. Elle rencontra une oreille et continua son chemin, s'enfonçant dans la chevelure épaisse du ninja.

Sur ses lèvres désormais entrouvertes, le contact s'était fait plus franc et il se sentit défaillir lorsqu'une langue vint se glisser contre la sienne. C'était étrange. Intense. L'étau autour de son cœur sembla fondre puis revenir en force et son estomac se noua.

C'était cela alors l'amour ?

De cet étrange concept, il n'avait jamais saisi que des bribes. L'amour qui l'unissait à Ashura était si différent de celui qui le liait au ninja . C'était un amour qu'il subissait, qu'il pensait devoir éprouver indéfiniment car c'était lui qui l'avait extirpé de sa prison glacée et tenté de panser les plaies béantes de son cœur.

Pourtant, lorsque les mains d'Ashura caressait sa peau, lorsque ses lèvres venait trouver les siennes, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce cataclysme qui le ravageait alors que kurogane le serrait contre lui. C'était si fort, si intense qu'il se sentait impuissant face à la violence de ce qu'il ressentait.

Et il venait à penser que la vie sans Kurogane serait juste impensable. Il ne pouvait plus se l'imaginer.

Et tout ça le replongeait dans ses sombres pensées envers Fye, à cette même sensation qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée de le perdre et surtout à la douleur, au vide immense qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il n'aurait pas la force de vivre cela de nouveau. Il n'aurait pas la force de voir Kurogane souffrir, mourir par sa seule faute.

Alors quand bien même son cœur s'emballait au contact de Kurogane, il se força à le repousser, à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son malheur.

Il avait encore le souffle court et les lèvres rougies par le baiser, fabuleux baiser aux allures de rêve, mais le regard qu'il porta sur le ninja était déterminé, clair quoique profondément troublé et triste.

Et devant lui, le regard de braise lui répondit. Inébranlable, déterminé lui aussi.

-Pourquoi tu te refuses de vivre ?

Non décidément il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il aurait beau ériger des barrières, Kurogane les ferait tomber les unes après les autres, tuant dans l'œuf ses tentatives de fuite et quelque part, cela le rassurait.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Sa voix se cassa sur ses derniers mots .Pas toi.

Le ninja soupira, franchi le mètre qui le séparait du mage et plongea son regard dans l'orbe bleue de Fye.

-Je ne mourrais pas par ta faute. Je mourrais parce que ce sera mon heure, que quelqu'un se trouvera être plus fort que moi ou tout simplement je mourrais pour protéger ce qui m'est cher. Tu peux me mentir, te cacher sans cesse, fuir mais tu ne changera pas le fait que je me suis attaché à toi et que pour te garder en vie je serais prêt à payer le prix qu'il faudra. Mais pour que tout ceci est un sens, il faut que tu acceptes de vivre enfin, de te délivrer de ce qui te rend si triste et de reprendre les choses en main. Ta vie n'attend que toi Fye.

Et Fye eut soudain la sensation que tout s'écroulait puisque peut importe quel sous quel jour il se montrait devant Kurogane, il comprendrait toujours ce qui se cacherait derrière, toujours, parce qu'il l'aimait et parce que c'était Kurogane. Alors à quoi bon lutter ?

Il releva lentement la tête et ses doigts tremblants se levèrent, hésitant.

Il croisa la lueur rouge du regard du ninja, prit confiance et avança sa main jusqu'à toucher l'emplacement du cœur sur la poitrine de Kurogane.

Oui, il allait reprendre sa vie en main. Et ce pacte qu'il passait avec Kurogane il le scella d'un sourire véritable, le premier qu'il offrait sans compter au regard de celui qu'il aimait.


End file.
